Bouquet Kater's cut
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: Married on the spur of the moment in Vegas, Elvis gave his blessing. All that's left is the wedding night. Continuance of Bouquet, M style. RobStar.


_**Author's Note:**_

_Because **Katergator** has like these awesomely incredible supernatural powers that make do things against my will, just because she says "You know what you should do? You should totally do-" and the writer in me goes "OMG, wouldn't that be so awesome, I should totally-" and then we get to chatting and the story writes itself and-  
><em>

_I swear, you guys, its a superpower. She needs a cape and a pair of underpants on the outside.  
><em>

_So, you can blame her for this. But then, you can blame her for me posting this too, so, win win, right?_

_Last, last, last thing. You hear me, Kater? Googoo eyes elsewhere, girl (and on a certain mage. Coz he's lonely).  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bouquet - Vegas - Kater's Cut<strong>

Starfire giggled gleefully as Robin opened the door to their hotel room. On the way back to the hotel they'd managed to consume the bottle of champagne together in the limousine, in between making out. Starfire felt most giddy and happy, although being newly married had the same effect on her as well.

Kissing and laughing and turning in circles, clothes being cast aside, her dress slipping from her shoulders and pooling on the floor. It was like she'd seen in the movies, almost. Desperate and fast with copious kisses and groping hands.

He shoved her backward and Starfire allowed herself to fall onto the bed.

Robin stood at the end of the bed, his mask was the first thing to be peeled off. He took his previously undone tie and jacket off at the same time he kicked his shoes off. Starfire used her toes to remove her own shoes, while crawling backward on the bed to watch him.

She was nervous, so nervous and anxious and excited and just wanted to start. Get in there and begin enjoying each other properly. She lifted up, throwing the covers of the bed at Robin, who dodged them, laughing. "Someone's anxious," he said.

"You cannot tell me you are not excited too."

"Been thinking about this all week," he said with a smile. His eyes darted to the bathroom. "Ugg, romance killer," he said as he headed for it. "But we should put a towel down. Just in case."

Starfire nodded. By the time he got back, she'd completely stripped off her clothes, granted, she hadn't been dressed much to begin with.

He laughed, tossed the towel at her and proceeded to struggle out of his own clothes while she spread it on in bed, then planted herself in the middle of it.

"Do you want to hang your dress up?" he asked.

"Leave it," she instructed, holding out both her arms for him and opening and closing her hands in rapid succession.

Robin laughed, then crawled onto the bed to join her. He covered her mouth with his and pushed her flat, settling his weight over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Slow down," he murmured against her lips. "Do you want me to get you there first?"

She shook her head. "Have we not waited long enough?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want it to hurt."

"My people are most resilient."

"We have all night," Robin said.

"Then we may do it again," Starfire said eagerly, kissing him hard. She rose up to meet him, her hands curling against his shoulders. Arms roped around him, pulling him closer. Tongues dove and played and teased and he kissed his way down her throat to her breast to take it her nipple in his mouth.

They'd waited so long. Been patient. Done other things, found other ways to explore and pleasure and please. All the kissing in the limousine, the giggles and laughter, the sneaky gropes, his hand sliding up the skirt of her dress, soft kisses and nips and suckles against places that could only be reached if the strap of her dress accidentally slipped from her shoulder. They'd almost been sexing it up in the car they were so hot for each other. Now, she couldn't wait. "Please, Richard," she begged, clutching at his head.

He panted against her breast before he licked his way up to take her mouth again. His hips lifting away for a moment and she felt him position himself outside her entrance. Kissing her, he pushed forward.

There was pain. She'd expected that, things would stretch and become accustomed and she'd never had anything bigger than his fingers inside. She kept her mouth against his to hide the whimper. It was fiery, but it wasn't a bad pain. More the ache associated with stretching.

"Is that right?" he asked, his fingers probing around to check.

"I think so."

"Relax. You've gone all tense."

"My apologies." She took a deep breath and allowed it to escape slowly.

"Is it hurting?" he asked, brushing away the strands of hair that fell over her face

"A little."

"I'll go slow."

Robin pushed forward more, slowly edging in, groaning into her mouth like it was the most amazing feeling ever. She was still waiting for that feeling to emerge, but it could take its time. She knew it wasn't going to be perfect first time.

It seemed to take forever until he stopped pushing forward. He adjusted his weight on her, content to kiss and taste and run his free hand across her skin.

"You okay?" he asked between kisses.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Can I move?"

She nodded.

"You feel amazing," he whispered and gave his hips an experimental flex. "So tight."

Starfire bit her bottom lip as he moved through the first tentative strokes, pulling out, then pushed back in. "You have to talk to me," he murmured, trying to find a rhythm and she tried to match it, and it didn't quite work. "Tell me if I go too hard."

Starfire nodded. She adjusted her hips, changed the position of her legs around his waist, spreading herself wider in an effort to glean some pleasure from this, but as he continued to move, slow and gentle as it was, the pain she was feeling increased.

It was hurting. Badly. Starfire had no clue why. She'd expected a little pain, but not like this. Stretching and burning and what was wrong? Not after she'd already been broken. Perhaps they weren't as compatible as she'd thought they were.

She relaxed as much as she could, but perhaps they had been too quick. Not enough foreplay, she should have asked for more, shouldn't have been so eager. They'd both been anxious and hasty and once it started hurting, it was hard relax enough so that it didn't. She should've accepted his offer to get her there first, perhaps it wouldn't feel as bad then.

She hoped he'd finish soon. Wished and coaxed as much as possible, trying to encourage him along so he'd just get out and hated that she felt this way. Angling her hips away, gritting her teeth as he pushed in but desperately trying not to show him it was hurting.

His breath was hot on her neck and she could tell he was trying to be gentle and tender, to hold himself back. "Relax," he murmured, kissing her neck, her jaw, her mouth. "Please, just relax."

"Robin," she moaned, moving her hips away from him but they were trapped between his body and the bed. Her eyes clenched shut and a tear beaded down her temple and dripped onto the pillow.

He hesitated, pulled away a little as though he suddenly realised this was hurting her. His finger wiped at her temple, brushing away the wetness. "Shh, shh, its okay," he soothed, pecking kisses against her eyes, her lips, her noise.

She made a small whimper. Now he wasn't moving, the pain dimmed and she had a chance to become accustomed but she was afraid it would start up again when he moved.

"Do you want me to stop?"

More than anything, but she didn't want to ruin their proper first time. "No. I am okay."

"Do you want to try a different position?" he asked.

Two choices with that one, they could try and it could hurt more, or maybe less, but she was fairly certain she was bleeding, the hot sticky feeling she knew wasn't arousal and she didn't know how he'd react to that. "I am okay."

"Star-"

"Please, I am fine. I wish for you to finish-"

"Not if it's hurting you."

"It is not that bad. Just unexpected." She smiled for him and kissed him tenderly, rotating her hips to coax him moving again. He was reluctant, but gradually he started moving again.

The pain slipped. Dimmed down to a mind throbbing, a low ache which she was able to handle and she was grateful. She was able to concentrate more on Robin, hear his moans and gasps for breath, feel the sweat beading on his back, feel his lips take hers. She shifted again, pushed her chest up towards his, clutched at his shoulders as she gave an experimental dip of her own and Robin moaned in response.

He shifted, propping himself up a little so he could thrust a bit deeper and Starfire hissed as he seemed to hit something at a strange angle. "Not so deep."

"Sorry," he mumbled, changing so his trusts were longer rather than deeper. "Better?"

She giggled, she couldn't help it.

"What?"

"The sounds are most odd."

He snorted. "Yeah. I guess. You okay?"

"Uh-huh," she murmured. "Except you are on my hair."

He chuckled, battering it away with his hand, his hips stilling for a moment so he could swat at her hair. "You just have so much."

Starfire lifted up, gathering her hair and tucking it under her head.

"Feel okay?" he asked, returning to his rhythm.

"Yes."

He let out a puff of relief. "Good."

"Are you close?"

"Yes," he moaned. "Very."

"Truly?"

"Yeah," he groaned, his breathing increasing a little and he lost some of his tempo. "I can't..."

"You can go," Starfire whispered, applying some pressure to her fingers on his back.

"I..."

She kissed him and smiled. "It is fine."

His thrusts became a little disjointed as he completely lost the soothing rhythm he'd been using. It was a little too hard, a little too deep and Starfire stifled a groan in pain as Robin kissed her hard. He groaned, panted and Starfire recognised the sound. She smiled, pleased that she could fulfil him like this, even if it hadn't been any good for her.

He stilled, everything stiff for a moment before abruptly relaxed against her, his head flopping in the crevice of her neck.

It took him a long moment to gather himself and she felt him sucking on her neck before he raised his head. "How are you really?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sore."

He frowned at her. "Star, you should've told me."

"I did not wish to ruin-"

"It's more important that you tell me," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. As he crawled backward, slowly easing out of her, he continued, "Don't just grin and bare it, this is about us not... _shit_."

"What?" she asked, startled.

He was staring at her pelvis. "You're bleeding."

Half sitting up, she wrapped the towel around her hip, hiding it. "I-"

He blinked at her, pale faced, before he checked the blood on himself. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"It is not uncommon-"

"You should've told me," he murmured, sounding angry and worried. "Go clean yourself up."

Hurt and bewildered, she scurried for the bathroom.

There wasn't much blood on the towel, but enough so that he'd be worried, she guessed. More blood smeared on her fingers as she checked, so she hopped in the shower to clean herself.

Robin seemed angry, or guilty, as he stalked into the bathroom to wash his hands, Starfire watched him closely through the shower curtain. He went straight back out into the main room without looking at her. She sighed and rested her back against the tiled wall, closing her eyes.

Completely hadn't gone the way she'd always imagined it would. Quite a let down really, for her.

The curtain rattled and Robin's presence filled the shower. She felt his hands on her hips before she'd even opened her eyes. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

She decided to keep her eyes closed. "Yes."

Soft fingers against her inner thigh. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

She blinked open her eyes and frowned. "We knew it would be uncomfortable-"

He was pale and couldn't meet her eyes for long. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have kept going if you'd just said-"

She placed her hand on his chest. "I wanted you to, I wished for one of us to get enjoyment from this-"

He shook his head. "That's not very fair for you-"

"I should have allowed to get me there first."

"Yeah, you should've," he said sternly.

She dropped her eyes, studying the water cascading over his belly. "I was just so... anxious. We have waited so long, I just wanted-"

"I know," he shifted, pressing their stomachs together as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted it too."

"Next time will be better," she said into his shoulder.

"Of course it will." He kissed her neck. "Room service and a movie?"

She considered. "Do you not wish to go and do more of the gambling?"

"Nah," he said with a lopsided smile. "I want to spend tonight with my wife."

She beamed.

"Besides, we could have all week."

Starfire blinked. "All week?"

"If you've got nothing on at school, we could spend the week here. I can shift our plane tickets. We could have a mini honeymoon if you want."

"I have no clothes-"

"So we buy some. What do you say?"

She considered. "I shall think about it."

"Okay, but I need to know tonight. Have to change our flight details as soon as I can or we'll have to pay extra."

"Or, I can fly us home."

"That too." His smile faded. "Sorry about before. The amount of blood kinda threw me."

Starfire nodded.

He dropped his eyes. "I'd thought it was okay, that it wasn't hurting you that badly."

"Toward the end it was very nice."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well. Good. I'm glad."

"And you enjoyed it?"

He nodded. His hands stroked at her hips, lifting up to cup both breasts. "I did. Would have enjoyed it more if it had've been nice for you too."

"Next time."

"Just tell me if it hurts, please. I don't care if we have to stop. I'd prefer stopping over hurting you."

She nodded. "My apologies."

He sighed and dropped his hands. "Room service?"

She nodded.

Stepping away, he said, "I'll go order us some."

Checking herself once or twice to make sure the bleeding had stopped, she turned off the shower. Wrapping herself up in a white robe supplied by the hotel, she headed back out into their room. Robin had picked up her dress and his clothes and hung them up, which explained why he'd gone back into the bedroom after he'd washed his hands. There was a new towel spread out on the bed, the blankets draped along the bottom and Robin was on the phone, sitting on the back of one of the sofas with his feet on the seats, displaying a rather nice view of his ass. He smiled and offered her the movie menu, mouthing that she should pick something.

She knelt on the bed and brushed her hair as she looked over possible movies, half listening to Robin as he ordered their food.

When he hung up, she still hadn't figured out which movie she'd like to watch, but she was leaning toward one of the action movies.

"See anything?" Robin asked as he hung up.

"Um..." she angled the paper she was looking at toward him. "This one?"

"You sure?" he asked, crawling onto the bed beside her. "You don't want something romantic?"

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter if we don't get to the end of it then."

Starfire blinked. "What?"

"Well, that one, you know I'm gonna get hooked."

"So?"

Robin raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay. Put it on." He headed for the bathroom, coming out in his own robe, then grabbed his mask to put it on his face. "Food will be about fifteen minutes."

Starfire nodded as she prepared the TV.

Surprisingly, Robin didn't sit beside her, he sat at the end of the bed facing the TV. Starfire was a little saddened by that, but she told herself it was so he could answer the door.

Tucking her feet underneath her, she curled against the head of the bed and hugged one of the pillows to watch the opening credits. She watched Robin rather than the movie, the line of his back, his hands as he leant back on the bed, eyes on the screen. He was surely aware that she was watching him, he could always tell when someone was watching. He glanced over his shoulder at her a couple of times while she flicked her eyes to the screen, then back on him as he looked away.

When the food arrived, he bounded off to accept it in his robe, tipping the bellhop who brought it up rather generously. "Finger food," Robin said, placing the tray on the bed. "I thought that way we could go out for dinner later if you want." He patted the end beside the tray while he sat on the other side. "C'mon, have something."

Releasing the pillow, she crawled down to sit beside the tray and pick at the food. Nuggets and fries, fruits and nachos, things they could share. Robin ate heartily, but Starfire was feeling too heart sore (and sore in general) to eat much.

She really felt like she'd ruined their first time, or both their first times, if that was possible. Passing out in the first, being in pain during the second and Robin's reaction to that. On their wedding night too, could things get any worse? Not a good start.

Even though they'd both known first times usually not the picturesque moments portrayed in movies and books, she'd still been hopeful since they'd spent so much time playing and learning it would have been nice, but she knew she'd been over anxious for it too.

Maybe the next time would be better. Hopefully.

Still, it was an action movie, and gradually as the food disappeared and Robin shuffled back up to the head of the bed to lean against it, the explosions and car chases and guns fights dragged her attention into the movie.

Robin reached for her about three quarters of the way in, by that time she was well and truly engrossed in the movie. He settled her between his legs and her head resting on his chest so he could cuddle her.

As they continued to watch the movie, Robin started trailing the tips of his fingers along her skin. It started with her wrists, the skin was exposed by the robe. Slowly at first, just gentle brushes and strokes, affectionate gestures. Then up along her arms, long rubbing strokes, with the same gentle deliberation. When he reached her shoulders, he started massaging the muscles of her neck and shoulders. Starfire sighed in contentment, bending her head forward so he could rub his thumbs in small circles at the base of her skull, even going as far as to scoop her hair out of the way so he didn't have to fight the masses.

Even though it wasn't exactly unexpected when he started kissing and nuzzling her neck, but it was still most enjoyable and she shivered in delight.

So hard to concentrate on the movie when all she wanted to do was concentrate on him and his lips against her neck and the way his hands were trailing over her collarbone to dip just inside the robe, tracing along the edges. Peeking back at him, she saw him smirk as she looked, but he was still resolutely watching the movie.

She snuggled in a little deeper, touching his wrist with the tips of her fingers just once before she dropped her hands to her lap again. It must have been another good five minutes of patient waiting before his touch became a little firmer. He dropped his lips to her neck and nipped her lightly. The arm around her waist lifted until his hand could take her chin and adjusted her position, sliding her down a little until she rested in the crook of his arm and he was supporting her weight. It meant he could turn her head toward his and take her lips. Which he did with great vigour, teeth and tongue he dove in to play, all the while teasing her with his fingers, toying with the hem of her robe. So close, and yet so far away.

Lifting her hand so she could grip the back of his head, she returned the kiss with enthusiasm, opening her mouth and sending her tongue to play with his. His hand dipped inside her robe at that point to cup her breast. She whimpered at the contact, he'd been teasing her so much it was a surprise and a relief for him to grasp her fully, especially when he rolled her nipple gently between his thumb and index finger.

The arm she was resting against trailed its fingers against her chin, her neck, the top of her chest. Just gentle caresses and touches while his other hand played with her breast. Robin was most good at multitasking, continuing to kiss her with such passion it made her breathless.

Slipping his hand out from her robe, he tugged at the knot around her waist deftly undoing it and flopping her robe open. Instead of roaming his hand back up to her breast, he dipped downward, skimming along her stomach and further. Gently stroking, he lifted his head from hers. "Does that hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Okay," he said, dropping down to kiss her again. He continued to kiss and stroke and play, teasing her with his fingers and making her giggle and laugh breathlessly as he tickled her. She idly wondered if she was heavy, the awkward position was beginning to make her neck sore, but Robin didn't seem to want to lay her on the bed just yet.

She twisted her torso a little more, her hands stroking at his chest and neck, prying his own robe open so she could trace the muscles on his chest. He made a small noise at the back of his throat, then pushed forward, lowering her down onto the bed. He didn't climb on top of him as she had expected, instead he removed his robe, then dragged Starfire's from under her.

Starfire was suddenly nervous and she guessed Robin saw that, because rather than settling his weight on her, he stretched out beside her, head propped up on his palm. She rolled toward him and he ran his hand down over her hip to her thigh, coaxing her leg over his hip.

Kisses, kisses and more kisses. Stroking hands, gentle nudges, nipping teeth against neck, soft suckles and kisses and caresses, breathy whispers of each other's name. Back to the days when they used to make out for hours and hours, where nothing was more important than the next kiss and it didn't have to lead toward mutual pleasure, although Starfire knew that was where it was headed. She was excited and aroused, but not sure how to proceed. He seemed so content to just kiss her and play gently and she was getting quite anxious.

With a gentle nudge, he rolled her onto her back, then settled over her. Lifting his hips away, he checked his positioning. He left the tip pressed against her, then kissed her again.

It was insufferable. "You are teasing me."

He chuckled. "No. Really?"

"Why?"

"Because I can." She wriggled her hips, shifting downward in the hope he'd slip in further and Robin moved with her, chuckling. "Nope. Not gonna work."

"But-"

"Patience."

"Robin-"

He chuckled and nudged forward, inching forward. Starfire gasped, her head dropping back against the bed. A little pain, throwback to before, but mostly pleasure and a sense of being filled and connected to him in ways she couldn't begin to describe.

"I know that look," he murmured, licking her neck as he eased in. "Nice?"

She closed her eyes. "Hmmmm."

"Good," he said, taking her mouth again. She threw herself into his kiss, her fingers trailing up and down his back while their mouths fused as one. He didn't move, didn't flex, didn't thrust, just stayed snug inside her while he kissed and cuddled her, which left her wanting and twitching and shifting her hips. Eventually, he laughed. "Something wrong?"

"Why are you not moving?" she whined.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Yes," she said, pressing her fingers into the small of his back. "Please?"

"Not going to."

"But I asked so nicely."

He chuckled.

"Why not?" she complained.

"Because. This is fun."

She blinked. "Fun?"

"Yup," he teased.

"How it fun?"

"You're all writhing and panting and _wanting _me. It's great."

Starfire shifted so she could stare at him. "It is great?"

Robin smiled at her. "Yep. 'Cause when I do this-" he shifted his hips away then slowly pushed back in. Starfire gasped, her eyes rolled closed. "I get _that_ reaction," he said, stilling his hips.

"_Oh_."

"Feel nice?"

"Yes. Very. Do it again."

"What? _This_?" he asked as he dragged himself out, then back in deep.

"Oh. Yes."

"More?" he asked, kissing her jaw.

"Please."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little tender."

Robin nodded. He changed his grip on her, dug his palms beneath her back and then rolled them. She eeped in surprise and the feelings ripping through her from the sudden change in position. Shifting until she was straddling him properly, she placed her palms against his chest and stared at him."What?"

"This way, you can control everything," he said, smiling up at her with his hands on her hips. "If it hurts, change it."

"But-"

"Try it," he insisted.

She did and was amazed. Every movement, every subtle shift, it changed the way he felt inside her. It must have been hard for him to relinquish control, to let her set the pace, the depth. She straightened her spine, allowing her legs to do the work, gently rising and falling, completely aware that Robin was getting an incredible show at the same time. His hands played, stroked her skin from breast to belly, and it didn't hurt that he seemed to be enjoying this position immensely as well.

She set herself a leisurely place, soft rises, deeper falling, intent on the feeling of being one with him. It was hard to believe it could be like this, after waiting so long, to be joined, to feel him shift and moan and cradle him. Feel his hands on her, coaxing her toward climax. She had so much control, how deep he penetrated, how he could rub against the nub of flesh on the outside. Every arch of her back changed the dynamics.

The movie played through to the end, the music climactic and neither of them cared as the credit scrolled across the screen, they were both so wrapped up in each other. Gasp and pant and shift and _feel_.

Robin let out a low moan, his cheeks flushed, hands clenching on her hips and his moan was incredibly uplifting. She felt sexy and seductive, she could make him flush like that and all she was doing was concentrating on what felt good for her. Using him, pleasuring them both. He moaned again and lifted his hips toward her, forcing himself deeper inside, gripping her hips to hold her still for a moment.

"Star-" he swallowed. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she breathed. "It is _wondrous_."

Still holding her hips to keep them connected, he sat up, attaching his mouth to her breast. His groped at her ass, lifting her up and down manually and Starfire clutched his shoulders and let her head drop back in response. He had control now, she was his willing pawn. Desperate for his direction, his grip, his mouth, all working together as one. He was hot for her, so hot. Robin unleashed, no holding back, no need to think or wait, just feel. And she _felt_.

Shuddering and gratifying, she could feel herself clenching against him so hard he moaned in pleasure. Tender words poured from his mouth with each impaling thrust, each lift and plunge and it was so good she couldn't handle it any more. He reached new depths and centres inside her and it was glorious and wonderful.

Still trembling with aftershocks, the world sunk toward heaviness as Robin cried out, clutching at her, stilling their movements, rhythmic pulsing. A low moan and he collapsed backward, dragging her now limp body down with him, holding her tight.

She panted, trying to catch her breath, while Robin mumbled that he loved her. Raising her weary and very satisfied head, Starfire smiled at him. He brushed her hair from her face, his gaze loving and his smile warm. "You're amazing."

"_We_ are amazing," she corrected, fingers caressing the side of his face. "My husband."

"I love you, my beautiful wife," he said and kissed her to start anew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_'Cause no 'first time' is perfect. Chance are, the second time won't be perfect either. But it'll be good. And it'll get better. And thats no reason not to try or to enjoy each other._

_Also, if you notice the... 'lack' of controception, assume she's on birth control for... I dunno, medicinal purposes. A lot of us use the pill to regulate our cycles, or temper incredibly bad or painful cycles, not just for the no pregnancy thing. I shouldn't have to do something like that in all my stories. You all should be old enough to know 'no glove, no love' mentality._

_The 'I wish he would just finish' mentality is a common one (sorry guys). We all have it occasionally. Doesn't mean a thing, I'm sure guys have it too.  
><em>

_I seem to be spending more time on tumblr than here lately (that place sucks your soul). And I'll probbably post spoilers or excerts or stuff like that, if anyone is interested. This year is it. I need to publish something, even if its self published in ebook form.  
><em>

_Right. Kater. Done. Pleeeease can I leave now? =D  
><em>


End file.
